List of video games in Video Game High School
Though the Video Game High School series chiefly revolves around Brian D's game of choice, the fictional first person shooter Field of Fire , multiple other fictional games are featured and played throughout the series. __TOC__ Axe Legends Seen in: Episode 4, Episode 8 Axe Legends, styled as aXe Legends, is a video game in VGHS universe reminiscient of Guitar Hero and Rocksmith, featured as both a full game and an arcade game. It can be assumed that Ted's father, Freddie Wong, created the game or helped take part in its creation, as he is featured in the arcade version and the first difficulty level is named after his own son—indicative of Ted's poor guitar skills. Axe Legends is presumably the primary game for rhythm gamers in the VGHS universe—much like Field of Fire is for FPS gamers. Dance Ex Machina : Seen in: Episode 4, Episode 8 Dance Ex Machina, commonly referred to simply as DXM, is a aerobic game in the VGHS universe reminisicent of Dance Dance Revolution. Both Brian D and Jenny Matrix play DXM—Jenny being a level 12 'Dancemancer'—and The Law has been shown to be an exceptional dancer as well, having scored an A- in his duel again Brian in Episode 4. No dance gamers have been seen as of yet in the series, and the reputation of dance gaming is put into question when Jenny refers to DxM as a "baby game" despite admitting to have played it avidly. Field of Fire : Seen in: Episodes 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, and 9 Field of Fire is a fictional first person shooter in the VGHS universe. It is the most popular FPS game in the genre in the VGHS universe, as well as the game of choice of Brian D, Jenny Matrix, and The Law, making it the most frequently seen game in the series. In the show, the actors depict their characters both in and out of the game. The game is highly reminiscient of first person shooters such as Counter-Strike or Battlefield 3, and features a wide variety of weaponry (pistols, automatics, grenades, tomahawks, etc.) and several styles of gameplay such as 1-on-1 deathmatches, team deathmatches, and capture the flag. OverDrift : Seen in: Episode 4 OverDrift is the primary game for drift racing gamers in the VGHS universe. According to VGHS writer/creator Will Campos, the game was based off of a video made by the Duncan Brothers in 2007 with the name Overdrift. The game is first seen (and so far only seen) in Episode 4, when Drift King (DK), the best drift racer at VGHS, extorts a race out of Ted Wong. Though it is only seen once, it has a profound impact on Ted and his development in the series. Excessive repression of exhileration that stems from OverDrift (and possibly drift racing in general) is known in the VGHS universe to cause "Drift Fever". Pokermon Pokermon is a card game that was introduced in Season 2 of VGHS. It is a card and turn-based game that requires a lot of thinking and strategy, where the competitors battle against each other and whoever kills the others' characters first wins. It is primarily played between Ki Swan and her father, Kenneth Swan. The name is a reference to Poker and Pokemon. Unknown 3D Battle Game : The Unknown 3D Battle Game, possibly called War, a game which Brian referenced in Episode 4 (as is seen in the below section, as this connection is not confirmed), is a game only briefly seen in Episode 2. It possesses an arcade-like design, the tanks, aircraft, and other various units and objects all being very geometrical, reminiscient of games such as Galaga. The players control the game in teams each using iPad like tablet controllers. Laceration Force DX : Seen in: Episode 2, Episode 6 Laceration Force DX is the principle game of an unknown fighting class at VGHS, based on the early 2v2 arcade fighting games, such as Mortal Kombat and Tekken. In Episode 6 it is revealed that the game was designed by Ki Swan and her parents, who are professional game designers, thus making Ki impossibly good at the game. Banana Kart Seen in: 'Season 2, Episode 2 Banana Kart is the game chosen by the Duchess when Ted and Brian confront her in order to win back DK's Key. Its gameplay and the fact that it is played on a Nintendo DS-like console highly resemble real-life game "Mario Kart". In VGHS: You Can't Stop a Sandwich, The Duchess and a member of her gang play 2-vs-2 against Ted and Brian. Each player handles a go-kart around a closed obstacles-full level and starts with three lives. Racing around the level the player finds crates, which upon touching bestow upon the player a weapon (bomb, banana, missiles, etc) to be used against the others. Each hit by a weapon subtracts one life from the player that was hit. The goal of the game is to eliminate the other team. Quest (Adventure Game) Quest is a medieval-themed adventure game played by Brian, Ki and Ted throughout Season 2. The players choose a class for their character and embark on various quests. Among the available options are knight (chosen by Brian), troubadour (chosen by Ted) and archer (chosen by Ki). The game features magic as well. In VGHS: Welcome to Varsity, Brian, Ted and Ki embark on a quest to kill a barbarian. They fullfil the quest casually while also talking about Brian and Jenny's date, which causes Brian to lose control of the battle and Ted and Ki to intervene using magic to finish the barbarian off. At the end of the quest they quickly log off as they realise they are late for class having been up all night. Later in the episode, Brian and Ki are having a discussion in the game ending with Ki realing that "this will be a weird year" and Ted intervening in the discussion only to be reminded that he has to finish his Drift Report before he can log in again. Ki's Games in Development High School Video Game: The Video Game High School Game '''Seen in: 'Season 2, Episode 3 '''High School Video Game: The Video Game High School Game is one of Ki's games. Based on the events of Season One of VGHS, it follows the story-lines of 4 main characters: Brian, Jenny, Ted and Ki. Its gameplay is a mash up of 2D game genres. Throughout episodes 1 to 3 of Season 2, The Law plays the game following the story-line of Brian, which starts with Brian returning home on a bicycle to join the Field of War game that would send him eventually to VGHS. In VGHS: Double XP Weekend, The Law faces a self-awareness crisis after losing in the level featuring Brian's humiliation of him. At the end of the episode, he successfully finishes the game prompting him to gain confidence in himself once again after the Court fiasco. Rocket Jump offers a playable flash version of the game at RocketJump.com Gom-Boss (De Facto Name) : Seen in: Episode 4, Episode 8 This game is Ki's most recurring game, as she is seen working on it and playing it in two episodes in Season 1. The dynamics of the game are largely unknown, though it is known that it is designed for children and by Ki's own admission there is no possible way to lose. The Gomboc, a mini-boss in the game eponymously named for its shape which is also referred to as the "Gom-boss" by Ted, is the only seen aspect of the game and was chosen because its the only shape to automatically correct itself when on a flat surface. BrianD VS Calhoun (Unofficial Name) : Seen in: Episode 2 This is the first minigame developed by Ki that is seen in the series, created in Episode 2 in Calhoun's office upon enrolling at VGHS while he was explaining the school policies to her and Brian. The game is an 8 bit game reminiscent of Street Fighter, however the game is designed for all of Calhoun's moves to drain Brian's life and energy while all of Brian's prove to be ineffective—indicative of Calhoun always winning — which he approves. The game was apparently inspired by Calhoun's imposing figure. Unplayed Games This category features all games seen in the series, but not actually played by any of the major characters on-screen. War : Mentioned in: Episode 4 War is a minor game in the world of Video Game High School, only briefly mentioned by BrianD in VGHS - Episode 4 while he is in Jenny's room with her. It is one of the many games that he plays. It is also possible that in a panic to save his reputation in front of Jenny he named War as a grouping of all first person shooters.